JSRF: Christmas Songs Rewritten!
by Starfire-Rapid99
Summary: All your favourite Christmas songs rewritten by the rudies and sung by them! RR!
1. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland is first!

Singer for this song is : Starfire, the leader of Rapid 99!

"Winter Wonderland

Sleigh bells ring are you listenin'

In Dogenzaka, snow is glistnen'

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Skating in a Winter Wonderland

Gone away is Rokkaku

Here to stay is Hayashi

He fires hi gun

As we skate along

Skating in a Winter Wonderland

And in the meadow we can build a snowman

The pretend the he is Corn from the GGs

He'll say do you like my hat

We'll say no man

But you can do the job when you're in Shibuya

Later on, we'll conspire

As we dream, doing grafitti

To face the unafriad, The cops that we've sprayed

Skating in a Winter Wonderland

Instrumental break

Sleigh bells ring are you listenin'

In Dogenzaka, snow is glistnen'

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Skating in a Winter Wonderland

Gone away is Rokkaku

Here to stay is Hayashi

He fires hi gun

As we skate along

Skating in a Winter Wonderland

And in the meadow we can build a snowman

The pretend the he is Corn from the GGs

He'll say do you like my hat

We'll say no man

But you can do the job when you're in Shibuya

Later on, we'll conspire

As we dream, doing grafitti

To face the unafriad, The cops that we've sprayed

Skating in a Winter Wonderland"

End song

Like it?

I do requests!


	2. Potts The Green Puppy

Thanks for all of your reveiws and this is sang by Every GG except Rhyth and Yoyo and Potts!

Potts The Green Puppy

"Potts the green puppy

Was tie died green

And if you ever saw him

You would even say he glows

All of the other puppies

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Potts

Join in any puppy games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Yoyo came to say

"Potts since you are so cute

Will you be a present for Rhyth?"

Then all the puppies loved him

As they shouted out with glee

Potts the green dog

You'll go down in Rudie history

Instrumental break

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Yoyo came to say

"Potts since you are so cute

Will you be a present for Rhyth?"

Then all the puppies loved him

As they shouted out with glee

Potts the green dog

You'll go down in Rudie history"

I'm not as proud of this as I am with Winter Wonderland but Hey!

Thanks for all of the reveiws. Here are my replies:

hannahbanana3809: Thats my fav line too!

The Shapeshifting Chick: It only took me 10 mins 'cause my street is like a Winter Wonderland 'cause of all the lights and snow and I had to take my dog out and I could only find my skates so...........................VOILA!!

KoochiZibble: Thanks


	3. White Christmas

Hey, I'm back!!! Sorry if I've been late posting new chapters. I've been sick for the past 4 days but over this time I've thought up of this song!!

And the new Bing Crosby !

White Christmas

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the spray cans glisten'

And rudies listen to hear

Jet Set Radio

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

With every wall that I tag

May your days be Merry and Bright

And may all your Christmases be White

Insrumental Break

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the spray cans glisten'

And rudies listen to hear

Jet Set Radio

I'm dreaming of a White Christmas

With every wall that I tag

May your days be Merry and Bright

And may all your Christmases be White

End Song

So what do ya thing of this one?


	4. Rokkaku Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Hey, people!!

The lead singers for the VERY last song are:

Starfire

Beat

Yoyo

and Rhyth

Everyone else is backing vocals

* * *

Rokkaku got run over by a rudie

Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as vandals,  
But as for me and Hayashi, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,  
And we'd Kicked him outta the Garage.  
But he'd forgot his I.D card,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were skate marks on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' tags marks on her back

Now we're all so happy that he's gone,  
We've been partying all night long.  
And plenty new couples have formed, (Like Beat and Starfire!!)  
Oh, what a great Christmas this is!

It's a great Christmas without Rokkaku.  
All the gangsare so happy.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

OPEN THEM UP!!!

Rokkaku got run over by a rudie,  
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as vandals,  
But as for me and Hayashi, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table  
And it was Gum that cooked it.  
And the goose looks very familier,  
It turns out that its a model og Rokkaku's head.

I've warned all my friends and fellow gangs.  
Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should always give a license,  
To an unknown rudie who goes round killing people that we hate .

Rokkaku got run over by a rudie  
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as vandals,  
But as for me and Hayashi, we believe.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

* * *

I'll be back after the new year with a new fic!! Yay!!

It was Combo who sang White Xmas!!

Merry Xmas and Happy New Year


End file.
